Infinity
by burn my mind
Summary: "I'll love you forever!" They're Serena and Blair. Blair and Serena. They'll love each other until they die, they'd do the stars together any time. Serena\Blair. One-shot.


**Title: **Infinity.

**Summary: **"I'll love you forever!" They're Serena and Blair. Blair and Serena. They'll love each other until they die, they'd do the stars together any time. Serena\Blair. One-shot.

**Authors Note: **I love SB, their friendship is dramatic and poison but they love each other dearly and I've tried exploring it before but uh, yeah, basically this is SB Friendship. I probably _won't_ be updating any multi-chapter fics for a while. I think I'll work on more oneshots for TSIT and a oneshot or two here and there for now.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

It's infinite.

The sky, the earth, the universe and their friendship.

Sometimes they break, they burn, they hurt.

And sometimes they don't. Sometimes you laugh, you grin, you smile as wide as the features on your face allow.

Blonde and brunette mixing together, limbs splayed awkwardly across a bed, Audrey rescuing cat and kissing George Peppard on the screen. Snores floating lightly around the room.

Even through all the tears, hurt, drama and lies they had survived with only a few mishaps.

(Fountain pushing, sleeping with the others boyfriend atop of bars, stealing boys from each other, claiming that one is a patient at Ostroff, kicking one out of one's house, running away to a boarding school and so forth.)

The two of them are infinite.

Like the sea, like the sky, like the earth, like the universe, like the stars.

Their friendship is like poetry. Like a billion beautiful words strung together nicely on an old yellowed page with torn edges and neat loop handwriting. It's lovely, sweet but at the same time, tragic.

It amazes everyone how long they have been able to maintain their friendship for. They have their ups and downs, like a roller coaster, it's fun and scary and _exhilarating _all at the same time.

It's infinite.

A sideways eight in pretty cursive.

Like the sea, like the sky, like the earth, like the universe, like the stars, like the bright shining moon.

They have promised each other the world. _I'll always be your sister. I'll never leave you. I'll be by your side forever. I'll love you forever. I'll make sure no one ever hurts you. I'll kill them for you - if you want. _

Sometimes (most of the time) they act as if they're four instead of twenty-four.

They play make-believe, castles, Princes, Princess's (although they don't really _believe _in that any longer), Knights in shining armor, dragons that they need to slay. They dance around the room, running around the Waldorf penthouse, screaming at the top of their lounges, slaying at invisible things and laughing.

Their laughs fill up the entire penthouse when they play, bouncing off walls and floors and dancing around like a ballerina on the tip of her toes.

It's infinite.

Their laughs are infinite.

Their love for each other is infinite.

The two of them are infinite.

Like the sea, like the sky, like the earth, like the universe, like the stars, like the bright shining moon, like their happiness.

They still fight, argue, scream at each other. It's _awful_ because it never seems to stop. To come to a halt, the fighting, the anger, the hurt, the lies, the misery, the pain is still present in their lives. _It will never go away_, a wise brunette had once whispered.

They leave angry marks on each others hearts, they tear each other a part, rip each other to shreds piece by piece. Harmful word after harmful word. They throw back wrong doings in each others face.

It's loud, it's scary, it's violent and the pain that they feel radiates from off of the walls, just like the laughter it bounces through after the Waldorf penthouse.

The blonde stirs as Audrey has her breakfast in front of Tiffany's, "Moon River" floating through the brunette's old bedroom. Serena, the blonde likes to be called, looks over at her best friend.

A glass of champagne lies on the floor, empty.

Two glasses bottles next to it, one has a small puddle of red liquid on the bottom.

A $5,000 blazer has been hung over the back of a chair.

Serena, she shuts her eyes.

She wishes for a better tomorrow, one where she wasn't still madly in love with a boy who will never love her back.

She wishes for a day where everything was pure, simple.

Serena, she glances over at her best friend.

Her beautiful, lovely, darling, best friend.

Her brunette hair is scrawled out upon the bed, her lips pressed firmly together, her body is strewn across the bed which is a change from her usual fetal position, or curled up position.

The blonde can't help but laugh as she slips off of the bed and turns the T.V. to real T.V.

The news, it flashes before blue eyes.

She half-listens, half-watches and fully ignores.

It's infinite.

This feeling, the happiness, the sadness, the hope, the dreams, the wishes, the _everything_.

Time, it stretches on and on.

And, Serena, she knows that right now, in this moment is complete bliss.

Her best friend by her side, her whole life ahead of her, Audrey dancing across their screen (previously dancing across their screen.) and all of it is magical.

_I love you_, she whispers.

The wind, it carries the words away. It saves them, hides them, savors them.

And this it's infinite.

The brunette stirs and smiles sleepily at her best friend.

_Tiffany's?_, she asks with a frown.

The blonde just shakes her head because even though her best friend is all grown up (running a fashion empire, married, has a son.) she's just the same.

She hopes and she prays that the little girl in Blair _never _dies.

And this, it's infinite.

* * *

**A\N: WOW. I don't think I've ever repeated a word\sentence\theme so much as in this but I think I might be in love with this and the writing style. Thoughts?  
**


End file.
